


does thee have room?

by almond_tae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: :(, How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almond_tae/pseuds/almond_tae
Summary: nico di angelo gets captured by hydra, Phil coulson captures him and sends him to the avengers. chaos ensues, but this isn't finished and yes I'm sorry.Look, this WILL have irregular updates. All I can write rn is crack and I'm dying.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> look im sorry this sucks dont kill me. chapters will be longer in the future, just bear with me. 
> 
> AHAHAHAA BEAR

When Tony Stark had received a call from Phil Coulson asking him to take in a small 14-yr old boy, he couldn't help but be reminded of Peter. 

After all, they looked like each other They both had long eyebags under their eyes and- wait a minute, why does Peter have long eyebags? Dammit, he has to make sure that his habits aren't rubbing off on PEtah. 

"Tony, what are you thinking about our offer?", Phil asked. 

It wasn't that Phil wanted to get rid of the boy, it was just that he had no family left. They had run a facial recognition scan, and there were no results. The only result was a dead man from 1980. And the boy had been found in a Hydra base, being operated on. The boy would go to a SHIELD base, which was no place for a child. The Avengers had been a second to last resort, because well, they're the Avengers. 

"Are we sure that we want to do this? I mean, he's from Hydra, and-", Captain America began. 

"Steve! You can't judge the boy because he's from Hydra. Like I was from Hydra, but I'm... not evil?" 

"Yeah, but still. He's only what, 12? 14? He needs to be in a stable environment-", Captain America resumed, only to get interrupted by the one and only Spider-Man/ 

"Wait, somebody that isn't an old man is coming to the base! Yay! Finally, I have somebody to get back at Clint with." 

"AVENGERS!", Phil Coulson said, sighing. He wondered how they even got along. It was a miracle. "Will you guys be ready to take him in tomorrow, or will you send him to the SHIELD base." 

And at that moment, Tony wanted to punch Phil in the face. He was presenting him with something that he couldn't fix. 

"I'll take the kid." 


	2. my name? is alexander hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASKFBFDBUGL I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING REALLY LATE JUST-

Melinda May walked into the interrogation room. It was bright white with padding all over it. 

"So. We're transferring you to... a place.", she said, trying to meet the boy's eyes. 

"What do you mean?", the boy said in a hoarse voice. 

"You're going to Avengers Tower. Most of the Avengers and Spiderman will be there, so you're pretty lucky. But first, we need to know your name." 

There was silence. 

Fine, May thought. "Okay. You'll be moved tomorrow."   
_____

Nico sat and wondered how he had gotten himself into this situation. He wasn't ready for this mission, he knew that. Ever since Will had died, he had given up. Lost hope. He let himself be captured by Hydra, he let himself get trained into the perfect little soldier. But by the time he realized what Hydra was doing, the Hydra base had been raided and he had been captured by Coulson's team.

He liked the team, but he was much younger then all of them, and he could barely talk and he wasn't trusted. Besides, he knew that the Quinjet wasn't safe for him. 

And he couldn't escape, because he would be proving the existence of Demigods. He was stuck in a Catch 88. 

____

"And... we're here. Now, Nico. I know this might be scary, but just know that the Avengers are all just a bunch of dorks. ", Phil said. 

Nico mutely nodded, and with a ding, the elevator doors opened to find Earth Mightiest Heroes, the avengers. And what a sight it was. 

Hawkeye was sitting on top of a fridge, Spider-Man was on top of the ceiling eating Fruit Loops, and Iron Man was throwing spaghetti at The Steve Rogers, the Winter Solider was yelling, and Black Widow was watching the Chaos unfold. 

Phil gave Nico a look, and watched Black Widow yelled, "DORKS, SHUT UP, THE KID FROM EARLIER IS HERE." 

Spider-Man froze and fell off the ceiling. Hawkeye fell down the vents. Bruce entered. Ironman stopped throwing spaghetti and said, 

"Welcome to the Compound.", Tony said, gesturing to well, the Compound. "You know who we are." 

"Actually, yes, we do.", Blac Widow said.

"That... those can't be your real names." 

"We'll tell you our names, once we get yours.", Black widow said, crossing he arms. 

"Fine. My name is... Alexander Hamilton!", Nico exclaimed. 

There was a pregnant pause, before Spider-Man replied with: 

"DUN DUN DUN!" 


End file.
